Solo
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Solo. Por que el sufrimiento cuando tienes memoria es eterno, pero unos cuantos privilegiados tienen la fortuna de no recordar nada, o es lo que piensa Kai Hiwatari al estar frente a la tumba de su progenitor. No Yaoi Lo siento chicos!


**Notas autor**- Hay cosas que por mas que tratas de suprimir siguen presentes, como los sentimientos, es lo unico que no se pueden borrar, por que hasta los recuerdos... con el tiempo se van convirtiendo en solo garabatos en una vieja y gastada mente... Me gusaria dedicarle este capitulo a alguien... pero por desfortuna no tiene caso dedicarle algo a alguien que no lo va a leer, mas bien que no lo pueda leer... y no por que no pudiera, si no por que no esta vivo.

Llevo mas de un año ausente de esta zona de , y quiero marcar con este fic, mi retorno. Un saludo a todos y espero les guste, es de un solo capitulo, no quize profundisar en un tema tan delicado como este. Al menos para mi es delicado. Je je... sigo siendo debil. Un saludo y nos leemos! Dejen su opinion en un Review. ¿Quieren?

**Disclaimer:** BeyBlade no me pertenece si no a sus verdaderos creadores

**Advertencia**: Sentimientos por parte de Kai.

**Genero**: Drama, AU, NO YAOI.

**Dedicatoria rota**: Dos besos por tus sonrisas perdidas en el abizmo que nos separa. Por que un dia 12 de agosto de hace diez años, el mundo perdio un poco de su valor bruto...

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**Solo.  
****By: M**arean L. Wolff

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

_Solo_, era la palabra que podía descifrar el palpitante corazón del bicolor en aquel momento.

Ya diez años habían pasado desde que había tomado la "costumbre" de ir al lugar donde se encontraban los restos mortales del que habia sido en tiempo pasado su padre, aunque en realidad no recordaba en lo mas minimo aquel señor, por lo tanto no lo podria considerar un padre del todo. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese extraño palpitar en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar de todo, y es que no solo el frio de la region rusa era motivo de su estremecimiento.

_-"Vamos Kai! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"- recordaba que decia Takao. -"Hasta tu necesitas ir al cementerio a regar un poco de lastima y lagrimas!"-_

_-"Sonara cursi, pero Takao tiene razon…"- ahora era el recuerdo del felino del grupo. –"No es bueno vivir con tanto rencor y dolor…"-_

Hiwatari frunció un poco el entrecejo al ver el pedazo de piedra al frente suyo. Apreto un poco el puño que encerraba el tallo de los alcatraces que llevaba como muestra de aprecio al que yacía muerto.

-"Estupidos"- penso en voz alta. Aun escuchando en sus pensamientos los entupidos comentarios de sus estupidos compañeros, esos ineptos aun no captaban que el no tenia sentimiento, el no sentia nada, ni amor, ni odio, ni rencor… ni dolor… Suavizo un poco su mirada… Es que en verdad no sentia nada… ¿En verdad? O solo el quería sentir eso…

O solo el quería sentirse vació por dentro para no tener que sufrir, y padecer lo que todo mortal padecia…

Se cogio el pecho y araño todo lo que pudo, queria lastimarse para salir de ese trance temporal, pero causas externas a el lo hicieron regresar causas como el llanto desconsolado de una familia vecina que despedían a un padre, un hijo o un hermano. Su mirada rodó hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, la que el deducid era la familia se veía desecha, solo de verles sentía pena.

"¿Llore? ¿Grite? ¿Maldije?" se pregunto apretando el ramo de flores. "¿Qué hice cuando moriste?" cerro los ojos. Sus demonios volvian a danzar al son de su tortura interna, mientras que la siempre presente intriga asaltaba cualquier rastro de humanidad.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar. ¿A dónde mas debería estar? Tal vez, solo tal vez una parte de él, deseo entonces recordar a su padre, su voz, su aroma, su retrato… pero ni siquiera una pizca de eso conseguía obtener, su padre era una fotografía echa un pincelazo en su memoria, que en alguna ocasión encontró tirada y empolvada por ahí dentro de su gran mansión.

Y nuevamente los gritos de negación y aflicción de la familia vecina interrumpían el momento de Hiwatari, en momentos como aquellos agradecía no recordar nada ya que al ver el grado del sufrimiento que padecía aquellos desconocidos que exigían al creador la muerte le aliviaba en extremo. Estar solo le salvaba de todo eso de los lazos, del dolor, amor, traicion y demas demonios propios de la humanidad. Trago una vez mas saliva y regreso su mirada a la encomienda de entenderse a si mismo. Y entender a su soledad.

Se había quedado mas tiempo del normal, y es que toda esa reflexión habían causado efecto en su temperamental corazón, que ahora lo sentía afligido, ¿Era normal no? Estaba frente a la tumba de su padre. Y por fin se atrevió a leer en voz alta la dedicatoria de la lapida:

-"Aquí yacen los restos de…"- se le formo un nudo en la garganta. –"Susumu Hi…"- algo escurrió por su mejilla y hasta el mismo se sorprendio, se saco con la boca el guante de su mano derecha y palpo. Era agua. Tristemente llevo su violenta mirada hasta el pedazo de piedra. –"Hmm… ¿Asi que esto es el dolor?"- se pregunto nuevamente en voz alta. Se acerco a la lapida y limpio la nieve con su mano libre. –"Aquí yacen los restos de Susumu Hiwatari…"- trago saliva. –"Hermano, hijo, esposo y padre…"- agacho la mirada. Dejando el ramo de alcatraces a los pies de la piedra. –"No recuerdo si fuiste un buen padre… no recuerdo si fuiste siquiera mi padre…"- alzo la vista, la cual ya tenia aguada. –"Pero… si sigo viniendo aquí cada año… es por algo…"- sonrió tristemente. –"¿Por qué…"- se trago las palabras. –"Je… igual…"- se puso de pie y limpio las escasas lagrimas que había derramado, mojando la tersa nieve. –"Nos vemos el año siguiente…"- Y aunque se habia despedido, seguia parado ahí, sin poder moverse.

-"¿Qué quieres que te de?"- le pregunto. –"No tengo nada…"- se toco el pecho señalandose el corazon. Entonces sonrio. Dedicandole una de esas extintas sonrisas. –"Creo… creo que con eso saldo lo que me acabas de dar…"- volvio a sonreir y movió la mano como despidiéndose. –"Otro motivo que me recuerda que sigo siendo humano…"- comenzo a caminar. -"Lo bueno es que se donde encontrarte…"-

Siguió caminando, dejando sus huellas bien marcadas en la vereda cubierta de esa ligera capa de nieve, empezaba a extrañar el frio romper su piel.

-"¿Estas llorando, viejo?"-

-"Callate, ¿Quieres?!"-

-"Vamos Kai!, somos amigos no!"-

-"Eso no tiene que ver en nada!"—

-"Ya Takao! Deja a Kai en paz!"-

-"Esta bien, pero que mr. Iceberg invite la cena!"-

-"¿Solo piensas en comida eh?"-

-"Osea! Estamos en medio de Rusia! Hello! Hace frio, y el frio produce hambre!"-

-"Científicamente no…"-

-"Takao!"-

-"Lo se! Lo se! "Callate""-

-"No…"-

-"¿No?"-

-"Gracias… por venir…"-

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

**.Fin.**

**.Comienzo.**

**-l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- -l- o -l- o -l- o -l- o -l-**

Saludos! y gracias por leer! un asqueroso beso y un cochino abrazo!

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
"DivaTh"


End file.
